odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
TP3MO1 Sensoriska system instuderingsfrågor
INSTUDERINGSFRÅGOR – SENSORISKA SYSTEM- SERGEI Förklara begreppet ”neural code” Neural encoding innebär att fysiska parametrar av ett stimuli görs om till sekvenser av aktionspotentialer som entydigt beskriver stimulis egenskaper. Det behövs bara aktionspotentialer för att beskriva stimulus. Dessa aktionspotentialer bearbetas sedan av hjärnan. Eftersom aktionspotentialen alltid är lika stor så måste olika stimulusegenskaper förmedlas till CNS i olika former à genom ”neural code”. Sinnesorganen kodar sensoriskt stimuli via: # 1. Labeled line code – detta sker för att: ## a. Koda och känna igen olika modaliteter samt vart stimuli kommer från. Genom att olika aktionspotentialer skickas till CNS kommer dessa även ha sina slutstationer i olika delar av hjärnbarken. Exempelvis går AP från känsel till somatosensoriska delen i hjärnbarken, hörsel till auditory, syn till visual osv. Varje sorts AP som skickas har en egen väg till hjärnan och blandas inte ihop med AP från andra stimuli. ## b. Bestämma lokalisationer – enskilda nervtrådar kommer ha separata banor in till CNS. På så sätt kan lokalisationen av stimuli bestämmas. ## 2. Frequency code - detta sker för att koda stimulus intensitet. Vid lätt tryck på huden kommer en viss frekvens av AP att uppstå. Ökar trycket kommer det leda till en ökad frekvens av AP. Högre intensitet à högre frekvens av AP. ## 3. Population code – detta sker för att koda intensitet, olika smaker samt lukter. Ett starkt stimulus kommer påverka (rekrytera) fler receptorer än ett svagt stimulus. ## 4. Pattern code– detta sker för att koda olika egenskaper hos stimuli – exempelvis dess varaktighet, olika smaker eller lukter. Samma antal aktionspotentialer bildas men i olika mönster och får då ett annat budskap. Vad menas med en receptorpotential? Receptorpotentialen kommer ge upphov till en elektrisk signal i form av AP. Ett stimulus ändrar sinnesreceptorns membranpotential à en graderad receptorpotential bildas. Det kallas för stimulustransduktion – då sinnesreceptorer omvandlar stimulusenergi till en receptorpotential. Amplituden och varaktigheten av receptorpotentialen ökar med stimulus styrka och varaktighet. Receptorpotentialen ger upphov till aktionspotentialer som beskriver stimulit. Hjärnan kan då hantera informationen, eftersom den bara sysslar med neuronala substituter till stumli (AP), och inte stimulin i sig (ex. en specifik lukt). Vad menas med begreppet "receptivt fält " och hur skiljer sig detta på olika delar av kroppen? Varje enskild receptor tar emot en liten bråkdel av den totala informationen. Detta gäller ända från receptorn, till neuronet och hela vägen upp till cortex. Det område från vilket en enskild sensorisk nervcell kan aktiveras kallas för receptivt fält. Ett receptivt fält kan exempelvis illustreras som ett område bestående av en rund figur med 2mm i diameter. Detta innebär att varje enskild sensorisk nervcell känner av varsin av dessa runda figurer. Receptiva fält skiljer sig på kroppen genom deras storlek. På händerna, och speciellt på fingertopparna, är receptiva fält väldigt små, vilket innebär att man får väldigt bra upplösning vid exempelvis beröring. Upplösning innebär hur bra man kan skilja åt två närliggande stimuleringar. På ryggen är de receptiva fälten mycket större, vilket leder till att det blir en sämre upplösning och svårare att skilja åt två närliggande stimuleringar. Detta beror på att två stimuleringar på två olika platser ändå kan aktivera samma receptiva fält, och ingen skillnad kommer kännas av. Vad betyder och var ligger “Sensorisk homunculus”? Sensorisk homunculus ligger i somatosensoriska cortex (hjärnbarken) och kan beskrivas som en sensorisk karta över kroppen, där ytan av kroppen är representerad i topografisk ordning. Kroppsdelar på vilka vi har fin känslighet för beröring kommer ha en stor del av den somatosensoriska cortex tilldelade sig. Exempelvis har fingrar och ansiktet stora delar i förhållande till buken. Ju fler receptorer som är närvarande i kroppsdelen, ju större corticalt område (del av hjärnbarken) kommer kroppsdelen att behöva. Den sensoriska kartan är konstant föränderlig och kan påverkas via plasticitet inducerad av inlärning. Om man spelar piano kommer representationen för fingrarna att kunna öka i cortex. Vid skadeinducerad plasticitet kan även områdena minska. Amputation av ett finger kommer leda till att representationen för de andra fingrarna blir större. Det kan även ske ett övertag av representationen från andra områden i kroppen. En amputerad hand kan leda till att ansiktets representation ökar, och därmed tar över handens område i cortex, då de ligger grannar i cortex. Då kan man uppleva beröring på ansikte som beröring på handen. I huden finns ett flertal receptorer speciellt ägnade åt att uppfatta olika typer av beröring. Vilka receptortyper finns det och vilken typ av beröring reagerar de på? Det finns två olika huvudgrupper av mekanoreceptorer (beröringskänsliga receptorer) på huden: sådana som ligger nära hudens yta och sådana som ligger djupare i huden. * Mekanoreceptorer nära hudens yta ** o Merkel’s disks – känner av form och texturer. Fina detaljer. Dessa är långsamt adapterande. ** o Meissner corpuscle – känsliga för smekning och fladdrande (tänk känslan av att långsamt stryka håren på armen). Dessa är viktiga för rörelseuppfattning och greppkontroll. Snabbt adapterande. ** Mekanoreceptorer djupt i huden *** o Ruffini cylinder – känsliga för utsträckning av hud. Känner av hand- och fingerposition samt rörelser som sker PÅ huden. Långsamt adapterande. *** o Pacinian corpuscles – känner vibrationer i omfånget 40-500 Hz. Viktiga vid hantering av verktyg. Snabbt adapterande. Varför finns flera olika typer av hudreceptorer? Långsamt adapterande mekanoreceptorer (Merkel, Ruffini) är alltså bättre på att upptäcka detaljer. Snabbt adapterande (Meissner, Pacinian) är bättre på att upptäcka rörelse. Var ligger hudreceptorns cellkropp? (Powerpoint-fråga) I dorsalrotsgangliet, utanför ryggraden. Information från huden om exempelvis beröring projiceras centralt först till en central omkopplingskärna och sedan vidare till cortex. Vad heter den centrala kärnan och var ligger detta cortexområde? Informationen projiceras via dorsal column-medial lemniscal pathway upp till thalamus, där det finns en omkopplingskärna som heter ventral posterolateral and medial nuclei. Cortexområdet dit informationen sedan skickas heter primary somatosensory cortex. FRÅGOR FRÅN SERGEIS POWERPOINT-SLIDES Vad är sensoriska receptorer? Vad har en receptor för funktion? Sensoriska receptorer är det första neuronet i sinessystemet. Olika sensoriska receptorer har olika morfologi och organisation. Receptorerna omvandlar stimulus fysiska egenskaper (parametrar) till en elektrisk signal. What is the difference between sensation and perception? J Sensation innebär att det sker en insamling av information från omgivningen, exempelvis att man upptäcker ett stimuli och kodar dess fysiska parametrar. I exemplet ovan kommer sensationen vara att det är två prickar och en kurva inuti en cirkel. Perception (varseblivning) innebär att man försöker använda sig av den insamlade informationen. Den har en tvetydig kvalite, då den speglar omvärlden och baseras på en bearbetning på högre nivå (i hjärnan) av det sensoriska intrycket där tidigare erfarenheter påverkar varseblivningen. Exempelvis kan två personer ha helt olika åsikter och uppfattningar om en och samma individ, beroende på deras tidigare erfarenheter av individen. I exemplet smilieface kommer perception innebära att man tolkar de två prickarna och kurvan inuti en cirkel som ett ansikte. INSTUDERINGSFRÅGOR - SENSORISKA SYSTEM – HÖRSEL, BALANS OCH SYN – LARS-GUNNAR Vad har basilarmembranet för funktion? Basilarmembranet är lokaliserat i snäckan (cochlean) i scala media. På det sitter hårceller med cilier som sticker upp mot tectorialmembranet. När en ljudvåg uppstår kommer luften att bilda en tryckvåg. Denna tryckvåg överförs via stapes till en tryckvåg i perilymfan, som då sätter scala media med basilarmembranet i vibration. När basilarmembranet vibrerar kommer hårcellerna att tryckas upp mot tectorialmembranet. Det här leder till att hårcellernas cilier böjs och att en receptorpotential uppkommer. Basilarmembranets funktion är alltså att fortleda ljudet till cilierna så de kan förmedla det vidare till hjärnan. Basilarmembranets vibrationer varierar med ljudvågens frekvensinnehåll, varje frekvens har alltså sin egen plats på scala media. Basilarmembranet är vid dess bas, nära det ovala fönstret, smalt och styvt. Det här innebär att högfrekventa ljud (ljusa toner) kommer sätta basilarmembranet i vibration vid basen – resonansen är alltså hittad för den delen av basilarmembranet. Lågfrekventa ljud (mörka toner) kommer istället sätta basilarmembranet nära apex på cochlea i vibration. Denna skillnad i resonans i basilarmembranets olika delar beror på att de fibrer som täcker basilarmembranet har olika längd och tjocklek. Mekanismen kan liknas vid gitarrstränger. Vid dess bas finns korta, styva fibrer som sätts i vibration av högfrekventa ljud. På samma sätt kommer en hårt spänd, tunn och styv gitarrsträng att ge en ljus ton. Vid apex finns istället långa, sladdriga fibrer som sätts i vibration av lågfrekventa ljud. På samma sätt kommer en löst spänd, grov och sladdrig gitarrsträng att ge en mörk ton. Ju längre från ovala fönstret man kommer, ju lägre frekvens kommer basilarmembranet sättas i vibration av, och ju lägre toner kommer det att förmedla. Varför har vi ytteröron? Ytteröron är viktiga för att samla ljud till örats mer inre delar och för att bestämma ljudkällor i höjdled. De används när man vill lokalisera om ett ljud kommer exempelvis ovanför eller under örat. Innerörat (vars gräns utåt är ovala fönstret) är bra på att bestämma ljud i sidled. Genom att ljudet träffar ytteröronen vid olika tidpunkter uppstår tidsskillnader, som kan användas i den primära hörselbarken för att bestämma riktningen på ljudet. Dessutom uppstår styrkeskillnader, som gör att det blir lättare att bestämma riktningen av ljudet. Ytterörats betydelse kan illustreras hos personer med hörapparater. Hörapparater kan störa både tids- och styrkeskillnader (genom att den själv förstärker ljudet) och leder ljud via en mikrofon direkt in till innerörat. Ytterörat passeras alltså. Det här leder till att personer med hörapparater får svårt att urskilja enskilda röster i en folkmassa och bestämma riktningen av olika ljud. Hur fortleds en ljudvåg från det att den träffat trumhinnan tills den når innerörat? Ljudvågen träffar trumhinnan och sätter den i vibration. Vibrationen överförs till hörselbenen (hammaren, städet och stigbygeln), som sedan sätter ovala fönstret i samma vibration. Genom att trumhinnan är större än ovala fönstret kommer det leda till att en stor kraft kan fokuseras på en mindre yta. Vätskan i innerörat (perilymfan) har högre täthet än luft, och därför blir det svårt att upprätta tryckvågor i denna. Men via trumhinnans större storlek gentemot ovala fönstret kommer tryckvågor i det luftfyllda ytterörat, via det ovala fönstret, även orsaka tryckvågor i det vätskefyllda innerörat (perilymfan). Tryckvågen i perilymfan kommer sedan sätta scala media med basilarmembranet i vibration. När basilarmembranet vibrerar kommer hårcellerna att tryckas upp mot tectorialmembranet. Det här leder till att hårcellernas cilier böjs. Rör sig cilierna mot kinociliets riktning (långa ciliet) kommer det ske en depolarisation, och transmittorsubstansen glutamat ökar, vilket exciterar den afferenta nervtråden (som förmedlar informationen vidare till hjärnan). Det här leder till en ökad frekvens av AP. Rör sig cilierna från kinociliets riktning (mot de kortare stereocilierna) kommer det ske en hyperpolarisering och glutamat minskar, vilket inhiberar nervtråden. Det här leder till en minskad frekvens av AP. Membranpotentialen ändras genom att jonkanaler är fästa på cilierna, och sammanlänkade med sk linking filaments. När cilierna rör sig åt olika riktningar kommer då dessa jonkanaler att öppnas eller stängas beroende på rörelsens riktning. En rörelse mot kinociliet leder till att filamenten öppnar jonkanalerna och en depolarisation. En rörelse mot stereocilierna leder till att filamenten stänger jonkanalen och en hyperpolarisering. Hur fungerar sinnescellerna i vestibularisapparaten? Det finns principiellt två olika sinnesceller i vestibularisapparaten: dem som känner av huvudets position och acceleration/inbromsning och dem som känner av huvudets rotation. Huvudets position och acceleration/inbromsning registreras i de två hinnsäckarna utriculus samt sacculus. Det finns en sk. macula i varje hinnsäck. I utriculus ligger maculan horisontellt (känner av acceleration/inbromsning i horistontellt led – tänk bil) och i sacculus ligger den vertikalt (acc/broms i vertikalt led – tänk hiss). Dessa macula består av ett otolitmembran, täckt av otoliter (kalciumkristaller) över hårceller. Hårcellernas cilier sticker upp i detta otolitmembran. När huvudet flyttas kommer otolitmembranet att flytta på sig, vilket orsakar en rörelse i de ”inbakade” cilierna. Det är det här som gör att vi kan registrerar huvudets position och dess acceleration/inbromsning. Om man böjer huvudet framåt kommer otolitmembranet att röra cilierna på ett sätt som leder till minskad impulsfrekvens (likt cilierna inblandade i hörsel, se tidigare fråga). Böjer man huvudet bakåt uppstår en ökad impulsfrekvens. Otolitmembranen förflyttas alltså av gravitationskraften (enligt de två exemplen ovan), och registrerar då huvudets position. Olika hårceller i macula övervakar olika rörelseriktningar och beroende på vilken riktning otolitmembranet rör sig aktiveras olika hårceller. Detta gör att man kan avgöra i vilken riktning positionsändringen sker. Huvudets rotation känns igen av båggångar. I dessa finns en cupula, som kan liknas med en geleklump. I denna finns inga kalciumkristaller, alltså är de inte känsliga för gravitation (huvudets position samt acceleration/inbromsning) likt hinnsäckarna är. Vid rotation kommer vätskan i båggångarna (endolymfa) att röra sig, vilket då pressar mot cupulan. Det här ger en uppfattning om rotation. Endolymfan är trög och kommer röra sig i den motsatta riktningen mot rotationen. Endolymfan pressar mot cupulan och vi får cilier som böjs åt olika håll, glutamat som ökar/minskar och nervimpulser som uppstår, likt under hörsel. Olika båggångar övervakar olika rörelseplan. Ögats näthinna består av två specialiserade typer av sinnesceller, som har olika funktion. Vad heter dessa, hur är de distribuerade över näthinnan och vilken information förmedlar de? Tappar och stavar. Tappar förmedlar färgseende och stavar förmedlar ljus. Tappar finns i flest antal vid fovea (gula fläcken). Det är alltså här huvuddelen av färgseendet är lokaliserat. Stavar finns i flest antal perifert på näthinnan. Vad händer när en foton träffar näthinnan? Fotonen kommer att absorberas av ett ljuskänsligt protein i näthinnan. Detta i form av opsin som innehåller retinalmolekyler och som är beläget på membrandiskar (stavar) eller membraninvaginationer (tappar). I stavar är detta ljuskänsliga protein rhodopsin, i tappar är det iodopsin. Rhodopsinet i stavar är mycket känsligare än vad iodopsinet i tappar är. Det här leder till att det krävs mindre ljus (färre fotoner) för att aktivera stavarna, och är även anledningen till att vi har gråskaligt färgseende i mörker. Det uppstår en receptorpotential när ljuset träffar rhodopsinet, och ljusstyrkan kan nu förmedlas vidare. Tre typer av tappar har olika iodopsiner, ”röda,”, ”gröna” och ”blåa”. Dessa är känsliga för ljus i olika intervall. ”Röda” iodopsiner är mer känsliga för rött ljus våglängd osv. Det uppstår en receptorpotential när ljuset träffar de olika iodopsinerna, och ljusets färg kan nu förmedlas vidare. Informationen fortleds sedan genom synnerven, korsas ev. vid synnervskorsningen (se stycket nedan) och löper sedan via tractus opticus till omkopplingskärnan laterala knäkroppen (som är en del av thalamus) och vidare till den primära synbarken. Den vänstra halvan av synfältet kommer behandlas i höger hemisfär. Detta beror på att fotoner från vänstra halvan av synfältet kommer träffa fibrer i det vänstra ögat medialt. Informationen kommer då att korsas i synnervskorsningen och fortsätta vidare till höger hemisfär. Fotonerna som träffar högre ögat kommer istället träffa fibrer i det högre ögat lateralt. Denna information kommer inte att korsas vid synnervskorsningen, och istället fortsätta vidare till höger hemisfär. Alltså kommer den högra hemisfären att behandla den vänstra halvan av synfältet! Samma princip gäller vänster hemisfär-höger halva av synfältet. Från den primära synbarken kommer det sedan ske en högre synbearbetning via två ”streams”. ”What-stream” går mot temporalloben och tolkar vad vi ser, exempelvis att synintrycket är en väska, och inte en hund. ”Where-stream” går mot parietalloben och lokaliserar synintrycket, dvs. vart väskan befinner sig.